1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a fastening system that may be used to fasten two structures or objects together. More particularly, the invention relates to a fastening device in which a male part may be inserted into a female part such that the male and female parts may be securely locked together.
2. Related Art
Many types of manufactured products often consist of two or more parts or components that must be assembled together to attain finished, usable products. To save cost in assembly, handling, shipping and storage, manufacturers often make such products available to end users in an initially disassembled form. For instance, manufacturers often provide a product that is packaged in a “flat pack,” which typically consists of a cardboard box containing the various parts of the product in disassembled form and a bag of fastening hardware required for assembling the parts together. In particular, manufacturers often ship furniture such as bookshelves, cabinets, and the like in flat packs containing the wood panels, other parts, and bag of hardware necessary for the end user to assemble the complete piece of furniture.
While the provision of disassembled products is beneficial to manufacturers or sellers, it is nonetheless attended by well-known disadvantages for purchasers and end users. The process of assembly can be difficult, complex, and time-consuming for the average consumer. Often, the process requires the use of tools and in some cases special tools that are packaged with the fastening hardware, all or a portion of which may sometimes be missing from the flat pack. Additionally, the fastening components themselves typically are required to be fastened to their corresponding parts prior to being secured together during assembly, because the fastening components are not pre-installed by the manufacturer to the parts to be assembled. This is often because pre-installed fastening components by convention would protrude from the parts, thereby increasing the space required for the package or container (e.g., preventing wood panels from being closely stacked together) and increasing the risk that parts become damaged during shipment and handling.
Therefore, a need exists for providing improved fastening solutions that enhance the ability of end users to assemble the parts of a product together. Generally, any objects for which assembly is desired through the employment of fastening hardware may benefit from improved fastening solutions.